jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Destroy ship at drill platform
Destroy ship at drill platform was a mission in Jak II. Kor had gotten word of an airship tanker going to pick up a shipment of ill-gotten eco at the drill platform. Jak's mission was to destroy the ship, after which the Shadow would send a team to pick up the eco later. This mission gains a double nature when Kor's true intentions are later revealed as the leader of the Metal Heads, since he is the one to benefit most from harming the Baron's eco supply. Completion of this mission in the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and PlayStation 4 versions of Jak II will unlock the bronze trophy Sunkey Ship. Walkthrough This is considered by many to be the hardest mission in the game, Hero Mode especially due to the increased health of the enemies, sometimes taking up to five shots to kill one hover guard. It'll be more or less solely done on the gunpod, which as a reminder has a health bar and can overheat when fired for too long, and if you have the invincible secret enabled, will not affect the turret, so you can still die here. You'll have to switch to a new one twice throughout the mission as well. The best tip when fighting within a turret is to avoid repeated firing; you'll only hit the enemies in their side causing them to spin out of the way which only spreads them out making it more difficult and more able to surround you. Aim for their center mass and fire only a couple of shots each time to avoid overheating. Also, try to shoot at guards that are about to fire at you, as it stops them instantly no matter where you fire at them. As soon as you get in the turret, you'll be attacked by a couple of hover guards. Get rid of these guys and shortly after, you'll have to fight a massive 40 of them all on your first turret's health bar (they'll come in waves of three or four at once). It's possible to use a Dark Bomb before you get in the turret to get rid of the first few guards that aren't counted to the other 40 though. Due to being able to be surrounded, the constant attacks that can rapidly drain your health, the chance of overheating your cannons, unable to heal, and especially when more and more guards constantly appear the more their numbers dwindle, this is considered the hardest part of the mission. You'll get out of the gunpod and be attacked by four ginsu. Now get in the other to fight a few more of the hover guards only to encounter the real target: the tanker. It's armed with many automated turrets (destroy them before they manage to hit you) and will periodically be reinforced with hover guards coming to kill you. After destroying enough turrets it'll flee and you can enter a fresh turret as well. The last section is pretty much a repeat of the previous one except with a few more hover guards coming for you. Shoot the turrets to finally cause the ship to explode and crash. At the end of the rails, you can take a warp gate home. Trivia *Considering Kor's actual position as the Metal Heads leader, it is unknown whether he was being truthful about The Shadow's team going to pick up the shipment of eco or if he actually send his Metal Heads to take it away. * There is a script error on this mission. If your gunpod is blown up by the Krimzon Guards or the ship itself, Daxter will say "You missed some Metal Head eggs.", "Shoot all the Metal Head Eggs Jak!", or "You didn't get all of those nasty eggs.". These lines where obviously supposed to only be used for the first drill platform mission, "Destroy eggs at drill platform"; when Vin sends you on when you actually do have to destroy the Metal Head eggs. * There is also a sound glitch where if you die too many times, you will eventually be unable to hear any shooting from Jak's turret, the ship's turrets, and the Krimzon Guards' guns. Category:Missions in Jak II